<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road to ShikaHina by SpellCasterLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330688">Road to ShikaHina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight'>SpellCasterLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Swearing, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've had a thought. If Menma is ever going to be my man I have to make him jealous!" Hinata glared at the boy in front of her, byakugan activating as she poked him in the chest. "And you're going to help me!" [Shikamaru x Hinata]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.</p><p>Author's Notes: Dumb title is dumb =[</p><p>I knew I wanted to do a [Shikamaru x Hinata] in the Road to Ninja Universe so I finally came up with something xD</p><p>I gotta say guys; writing swearing-up-a-storm Hinata was super fun but writing dumb Shikamaru was hard; felt like a betrayal to my main boy xD</p><p>Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.</p><p>Warnings: Road to Ninja Alternative Universe. Extreme Swearing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata flung Shikamaru into the wall without a care before grabbing his collar in an obvious threat; the female Hyuga was immediately annoyed at the fact the brown haired boy wasn't even smart enough to be afraid of her.</p><p>"I've had a thought. If Menma is ever going to be my man I have to make him jealous!" Hinata glared at the boy in front of her, byakugan activating as she poked him in the chest. "And <em>you're</em> going to help me!"</p><p>"What?" Shikamaru blinked stupidly. "Why me?"</p><p>"Because you're stupid enough to do everything I say! Not a perv like Neji or that fucking Uchiha!" Her byakugan pulsed in a threat then. "But smart enough to keep your god damn mouth shut when I tell you to. Understood?!"</p><p>"Uhh okay?"</p><p>"Good!"</p><p>"Now-"she roughly dragged him out of the alleyway she had, only a second ago dragged him into, before shoving him into a wall on the main road where lots of people were; including Menma, perfect. "–kiss me."</p><p>Shikamaru's eyes practically fell out of his head. "Wha-what?"</p><p>Hinata let out an angry breath, how could one person be so stupid? "Oh for fuck's sake."</p><p>She brought their mouths together violently.</p><p>After a few seconds, when he started actually kissing her back; she was surprised to find he was actually quite good at this. She would even let it slide that he had moved them so she was against the wall.</p><p>After a few minutes, where she made it <em>very</em> obvious that she was making out with the Nara heir; she pushed Shikamaru away without a care and searched the street for the jealous Menma that <em>must</em> be around...to find he wasn't there at all.</p><p>"What the fuck?" She yelled before running off; not even looking back at the shadow user.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had just seen Menma kissing that pink haired whore! She was so angry she needed to find someone to fight! Now!</p><p>"He doesn't love her!" Hinata snarled under her breath as she stomped down Main Street searching for a target. "He must just want a quick fuck but why not come to me?"</p><p>Team 10 came into her view, Shikamaru specifically, when she had a new, better idea.</p><p>"You!" She fisted her hand in Shikamaru's Chunnin jacket. "Come with me idiot!"</p><p>"Wha-?!"</p><p>She dragged him the whole way to her room in the Hyuga compound; glaring at anyone who dared to look at them.</p><p>She threw him on the bed with such force he bounced slightly looking dazed.</p><p>"Menma must want a sexually active woman if he's chasing after that Sakura slut," Hinata muttered angrily to herself as she ripped her jacket off her shoulders. "And why not? Virginity is bullshit anyway."</p><p>"Are-are you okay?"</p><p>She glared at the Nara.</p><p>"We're gonna have sex!"</p><p>Shikamaru's jaw dropped. "We-we are?!"</p><p>"Yes!" She hissed pulling her top over her head. "Now take your goddamn clothes off!"</p><p>Several hours later; she lay beside the Nara, panting slightly he was; better than expected.</p><p>"If you tell anyone," she threw her arm down to smack him in the stomach. "I'll kill you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's the matter Hinata? You're quiet today," Sakura grinned. "Have you finally given up on Menma?"</p><p>Hinata snorted. "As if bitch."</p><p>"Oh yea?" Sakura smirked at her and Hinata growled at the pink haired girl. "Then why have you been staring at Shikamaru all day?"</p><p>"No I haven't! Don't be so god damn stupid!" Hinata did punch her at that.</p><p>She had <em>not</em> been staring at the Nara! She hadn't!</p><p>True Hinata had taken him to bed a few times and kissed him even more; and yea sure she noticed how nice a shade of brown his hair and eyes were, and how black and green were good colours on him and yes, his body was really quite good and somehow he managed to know what he was doing in bed to make her feel amazing.</p><p>But she still wanted Menma; didn't she?</p><p>She waited until Sakura was out of sight to grab the Nara and pull him to her house for another round.</p><p>"If you tell anyone about this," she muttered, already half asleep, at his side. "I'll kill you."</p><p>"I know," he replied sleepily. "You always say that."</p><p>"And I mean it so shut it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was her birthday; and she seemed to be the only one who noticed.</p><p>Her father and sister, the weaklings they were, had ran for cover when they saw her that morning. Her teammates couldn't be found and, even worse, Menma was on a mission.</p><p>She didn't care; birthdays were crap anyway.</p><p>"Happy birthday!"</p><p>She turned her head to find Shikamaru, that god awful happy grin in place, holding out a terribly wrapped box.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Happy…birthday?" He started again but it became a question by the end. "Is it not your birthday today? I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget," he blinked at her still holding the box in his hands. "Did I get it wrong?"</p><p>"It is my birthday; yes!" Hinata barked before scoffing. "How the hell did you remember but no one else did?!"</p><p>"They did," Shikamaru replied with that goofy grin of his making Hinata want to punch him. "But you scare people."</p><p>Hinata growled. "It's not my fault that everyone else is a weakling! Gimmie my present!" She snatched the box from his hands.</p><p>"You're welcome!"</p><p>She looked at him like he was crazy. "I didn't say thank you idiot."</p><p>"I have to run; I have team training but happy birthday!"</p><p>He ran off, nearly running straight into the chain link fence beside them, making Hinata roll her eyes.</p><p>Hinata didn't know why she didn't just throw it in the bin, or why she waited until she was alone to open it, but yes; she kept it and she only opened it when she was by herself in her room.</p><p>The box contained a simple looking necklace; silver chain with a small pearl pendant. It came with a note saying how Shikamaru had seen the pearl and it had, apparently, reminded him of her eyes; she rolled her eyes at that, like she'd never heard <em>that</em> before; what a lame ass thing to say. He had even spelt 'reminded' wrong on the note.</p><p>She held up the necklace before snorting.</p><p>"What a crap gift."</p><p>Her shoulders slumped as she held it in her palms, her thumb running over the pearl a few times.</p><p>"What an idiot; thinking I would like such a shit necklace..."</p><p>She grunted in annoyance at herself even as she put the jewellery on; she stomped on the smile on her face as soon as it appeared. What a stupid bleeding heart she was becoming.</p><p>"You're wearing my necklace," Shikamaru said smiling broadly at her the next day when their teams ran into each other. "It looks pretty on you."</p><p>"Shut it Nara!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had dragged him back to her room that night; she kept doing that and she was angry at herself because she didn't really know why. She didn't know why she liked having him alone, so all his attention was on her.</p><p>"You can't be here in the morning," she told him shifting to make herself comfier on his chest. "I have to train my brat of a sister."</p><p>"You should be nicer to her."</p><p>Hinata openly scoffed. "And why the hell would I do that?"</p><p>"So that she likes you."</p><p>"Why do I give a fuck if she likes me?" The female Hyuga rolled her eyes.</p><p>"So that she would want to spend time with you outside training; like for your birthday next year."</p><p>She gritted her teeth and looked away; ignoring the hurt feeling starting in her stomach. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"</p><p>He yawned sleepily. "Not until morning."</p><p>She buried her face in his chest to stop her heart from being a traitor and skipping a beat at his words and the way his arms tightened around her.</p><p>Her sister had sucked in training, as Hinata knew she would, she always did; but as her sister started walking away, looking pathetic Shikamaru's words from the night before came back to her.</p><p>"You!" Hinata yelled suddenly, making Hanabi turn around, and Hinata squashed the bile down at the thought of what she was about to say. "You did; <em>good</em> today."</p><p>Her sister looked up at her surprised before smiling brightly. "You mean that?! Oh Hinata thank you!"</p><p>"Yea whatever," Hinata pushed her sister away so she couldn't hug her like she was trying to do. "You're still a brat! And a terrible fighter! And! And!" Hinata let out a yell of frustration before turning on the spot and stomping out of the compound on a mission to find the Nara.</p><p>She found him with his team, eating BBQ, she stopped to snarl, grab a napkin and wipe the sauce of his face before she spoke.</p><p>"I told my sister she did well in training earlier, even though she sucked as usual; you happy?"</p><p>Shikamaru grinned at her dazedly. "She'll like that."</p><p>"How the hell would you know? But yea; she seemed pretty happy," Hinata snapped her head away to cross her arms in a huff. "Well thanks for the suggestion," she felt an unfamiliar heat start to form on her cheeks and she let out an angry breath through her nose to compensate. "Or <em>whatever</em>."</p><p>"You're pretty when you blush."</p><p>"Shut <em>up</em>!" She gave him a thump to the head to which he let out a pained sound. "Oh, grow up weakling!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days. She hadn't seen or heard from the basterd in two days.</p><p>She'd checked his compound, she'd checked the training fields, she'd checked the hospital; heck; she'd checked everywhere!</p><p>Where <em>was</em> he?</p><p>"Hey Hinata," Menma called out to her. "How's yo-?"</p><p>"Whatever; have you seen Shikamaru?"</p><p>The blond boy looked confused. "Why are you looking for-?"</p><p>"I'm going to take that as a no," she spotted Ino down the street, outside her parents flower shop and took off after her.</p><p>"You! Weakling! Ino!"</p><p>Ino turned around and smiled at Hinata. "Hinata! What can I-"</p><p>"Where's Shikamaru?" Hinata demanded. "I can't find the basterd anywhere! I haven't seen the idiot in two days!"</p><p>Ino blinked innocently. "Why were you looking for him?"</p><p>The Hyuga had to pause for a second; why <em>was</em> she so determined to find Shikamaru as soon as possible?</p><p>"Ne-never you mind!" Hinata glared making the blonde girl cower. "Where is he?"</p><p>"He's on a mission," Ino tried to make herself even smaller at Hinata's growl. "He'll be back in a few days."</p><p>"Dammit all!" Hinata kicked a bucket of cut flowers and Ino let out an upset sound.</p><p>"I just put those out..."</p><p>"What was that?!"</p><p>"N-Nothing!"</p><p>Two days later he walked through the gates with Sasuke and Lee and Hinata jumped down in front of him making him jump.</p><p>"You!"</p><p>Shikamaru blinked. "Me?"</p><p>"Yes you!" She grabbed him and started pulling him towards her compound. "You're coming with me!"</p><p>She heard Lee speak up behind her. "He's supposed to report into the Hoka-"</p><p>"Do it yourself you lazy basterd!" She shouted back.</p><p>When she got him into her room she immediately pulled him into a fast paced kiss.</p><p>"From now on you will tell me when you're going on missions, so I don't waste my time looking for your ass understood?!"</p><p>"Uhh okay?" He blinked at her again as he was being pushed back towards her bed. "Why?"</p><p>"Don't fucking ask why! Just get naked! Now!"</p><p>Hours later; she was trying to squash the relieved feeling that had come over her since she had been able to confirm the idiot wasn't hurt or in danger. It had come back to her full force now that they were lying naked in her bed and he was running his hands through her hair; if anyone else did that she'd hit them, but for some reason him doing it, it was; rather <em>nice</em>.</p><p>"Were you worried about me?" He asked her suddenly.</p><p>"I wasn't worried about you! Don't be so fucking stupid," she hissed back.</p><p>"Why else would you be looking for me?"</p><p>"Because I-" she had to cut herself off to try to hide her face so he wouldn't see the panicked look it now had. Was she worried about him? Is that what the jittery feeling in her bones was when she knew he was away?</p><p>"Ooooooooh!" He sounded like he figured out something and Hinata rolled her eyes because she fucking doubted the idiot could work out anything. "Did you miss me instead?"</p><p>"I didn't miss you!" She slapped her palm down on his chest making him yelp. "I-I didn't; I swear I didn't!"</p><p>She waited for him to say something at her holding him slightly tighter, but the idiot didn't say anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the <em>fuck</em> is this?!" Hinata yelled at the sight in front of her.</p><p>Choji, Ino and Shikamaru turned around at the loud exclaim from behind them. Ino had been wiping her thumb along Shikamaru's cheekbone holding his other cheek with her other hand. The Nara, at realising who it was; grinned that stupid grin of his.</p><p>"Hi Hinata!"</p><p>"Fuck off!"</p><p>The Hyuga girl shoved him aside to grab a hold of the Yamanaka and pull her to her; Ino squeaked in fear and Hinata snapped her teeth at her.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?!"</p><p>"Umm-" Ino pulled pathetically on Hinata's grip on her top looking like she might cry. "I-I wasn't-"</p><p>"So, you <em>weren't</em> about to kiss him?! Is that it?!"</p><p>Ino blushed scarlet. "Wha-what? N-no I-!"</p><p>Choji ripped Hinata's hands away and Ino scurried behind her teammate for protection.</p><p>"Don't get involved!" Hinata warned the Akimichi. "I'll kill her then I'll kill you!"</p><p>"What did Ino do?" Shikamaru asked, with a tilt to his head.</p><p>"Why are you so mad?" Choji asked continuing to stand in front of Ino as the blonde popped her head out to blink at the Hyuga.</p><p>"Because-! Because-!" Hinata let out a sharp yell before slamming a chakra filled fist into the wall beside her and lifting her head to glare at Shikamaru. "Because I love you; you fucking idiot!"</p><p>"I'm not supposed to fall in love with you! I'm supposed to fall in love with someone cool like Menma! But noooo I have to fall in love with your stupid ass! I'm not supposed to find you attractive; or think about you all the time; or worry about you; or have god awful fantasies about us getting married and having brats of our own; but I am! I do! So when I saw that blonde <em>bitch</em> touching you it made me so ma-"</p><p>She was cut off when Shikamaru took hold of her jaw and placed his lips over hers.</p><p>When she pulled back to huff, she could feel a blush heat up her cheeks.</p><p>"Your kisses aren't supposed to make me happy, but they do," she lowered her gaze to the ground and clenched her fists. "They fucking do."</p><p>"Your kisses make me happy too."</p><p>When she looked up again, he was smiling that broad smile at her and it should have made her want to vomit but it only made her heart clench in embarrassment and happiness. She hugged him to hide the happy expression that was threatening to spill onto her face.</p><p>She looked at Ino over Shikamaru's shoulder to find her clapping lightly, looking thrilled.</p><p>"If you <em>ever</em> touch Shikamaru again," Hinata activated her byakugan and growled. "I'll <em>kill</em> you."</p><p>Ino hid behind Choji again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>